


No One Will Ever Believe You

by amberxwrites



Series: Hollyoaks Oneshots [4]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Past Abuse, Present Abuse, george is a manipulative piece of shit, i fucking hate george, james feels betrayed, john paul is oblivious, my baby gets hurt again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: James thought his abuse ended when Mac died. But now George is here to stay and he seems to enjoy making James' life a misery.
Relationships: George Kiss & James Nightingale, George Kiss/John Paul McQueen, John Paul McQueen/James Nightingale
Series: Hollyoaks Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019205
Kudos: 6





	No One Will Ever Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple scenes are actually from the show, but a lot of it is in my own words, and the rest is my own work.

**James' POV**

I knew it was hard to get some peace and quiet in this village, but I never expected the peace to be disrupted in my own home. Especially not by an angry PC Kiss kicking down my door, glaring at me with such intensity as he greeted me.

"I mean it," I warned, taking a step backwards away from him. Fear had overtaken me but I didn't want to show him my weakness. "Get out."

"Oh James. You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" He chuckled menacingly, taking a step closer.

"Leave now or I'll call the police." I threatened and he laughed.

"Will you? Pretty sure my buddy Ewan is on shift today. Tell him I said hi."

"I'm sure Ewan is familiar with laws such as breaking and entering."

He gave me a look as if to say I was talking nonsense and I knew that, despite them being police officers, they wouldn't hesitate to protect one another if worst comes to worst.

I wasn't scared of him. Of course I wasn't. But I wanted him out. I needed him out.

"Look, what happened with Jordan.. I was just doing my job." I tried but he didn't care.

"I think we both know that's not true."

He was practically cornering me now and I couldn't help but think back to all the times this had happened before. I had spent my entire life cowering away from men like him. Men who thought they needed to undermine the weaker minded in order to regain control. Men who thought it was okay to abuse others for their own selfish desires.

Men who were so perfect on paper that nobody was ever willing to see the darkness within.

"What's true is this.."

He proceeded to stalk towards me as though I was his prey and he was ready to devour me. I grabbed the chair as I passed it, pulling it towards me as some pathetic shield.

"If you try anymore funny business.."

Another step closer.

"If you try to undermine me to John Paul again.."

Another step back.

"If you even look at me the wrong way again.."

I flinched when he raised his voice, feeling like that seven year old kid all over again. It was my hell and I was reliving it for the millionth time.

"I will come after you. And who will people believe when I do? A decent, hardworking police officer.. or a damaged, corrupt, slime ball of a lawyer?"

He got one thing right.

I was damaged.

He smirked, eyeing my defensive pose with a sick glimmer in his eyes. "I think we both know they'll believe me."

He stepped back, lifting his foot to violently kick the chair across the room. I flinched, heart racing as I watched him saunter out. Wiping my eyes to rid any unwanted tears, I thought about what I should do.

I came to the conclusion I should find John Paul and talk to him.

So that's what I did.

~~~

I overheard John Paul talking to Mercedes as I entered the pub. I couldn't be sure what they were talking about, but from what I overheard him say, it wasn't hard to guess they were talking about George.

"-he's really beating himself up about it."

I cleared my throat, eyes on John Paul as they both turned to face me.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

I caught the scowl on Mercedes face when she laid eyes on me and ignored her, focusing all my attention on telling John Paul the truth.

"I had a visit from your boyfriend." I began, reconsidering my choice in words as I recalled the way he burst through my door.

"I say visit.. that's probably the wrong word. He literally kicked his way into my home.

That caught his attention. He met my gaze for the first time since I arrived, eyes wide in shock.

"What?"

"He kicked down the door.. and he threatened me. Told me to back off. Said that, if I didn't, he would use his position on the force to make my life a living hell. Who knows what stunt he could pull next? But I don't care. If it shows him up for who he really is-"

I took in his distraught expression. A part of him believed me and that gave me hope that I could get him onside.

No such luck.

Mercedes decided it was time to intervene, cutting me off mid sentence.

"John Paul, get upstairs. You, sling your hook. You're barred."

I glared at her, shaking my head and turning back to John Paul. I couldn't give up. Not when I was this close. I had to make him believe me.

"He told me no one would believe me over him. But I think there's someone who would. You."

I took a deep breath, making sure I maintained eye contact since I knew he could tell if I was being honest just from the look in my eyes.

"You know me better than anyone. You know when I'm lying.. and I am not lying now."

I let out a sigh, deciding it was best to give him time to think. After one last wistful look, I left.

~~~

I didn't really know what to expect once John Paul had made up his mind, but I knew I'd lost the battle when he stormed up to me with George in tow.

"Oi, this ends now! You lied about George. You lied about the intimidation and this ridiculous story about him smashing the door in."

The grin on George's face made me sick, but I knew there was no changing John Paul's mind now. That vile copper had gotten into his head and I had no chance of winning a war against someone that manipulative.

But I had to try.

"Can you not see what's right in front of you?" I asked calmly. He scoffed, turning to George in disbelief. "He's not the man you think he is!"

"Uh, I'll tell you who he is." Mercedes' irritating voice sounded from behind me.

Of course she was getting involved.

"He's my brother's fella. So you mess with him - you mess with us! Get it? Got it? Understand?"

With a grimace, John Paul pushed past me to join his sister. I bit my lip, turning to head back inside.

A tight grip on my wrist stopped me in my tracks.

"We ain't finished yet, Nightingale. You're going to tell me why you've been making up stories about me to my boyfriend."

"I'm not lying and you know it. You're a bully. A manipulator. A psycho."

He checked to make sure nobody was watching before dragging me into my flat, shoving me down onto the floor as he slammed the door shut.

"Oh James, you should know better than to challenge a guy like me. Has your dad not taught you anything?"

I gagged at the mention of my late father, keeping up the mask in order to convince him he didn't scare me.

"That- that animal is not my dad."

"It's in your genes, James. No wonder you're so messed up."

Harry's voice ringed through my ears; _"You are so messed up. What is wrong with you?"_

And then there was Myra's; _"You're a horrible man."_

And Sally's; _"You should be ashamed of yourself."_

And Misbah's; _"He destroys lives and he relishes it."_

And Alfies; _"I am ashamed that you are my brother."_

And then there was John Paul's; _"You really are an awful human being."_

But the one that hurt the most was remembering what Kyle said to me one evening.

_"You're just like your dad."_

He was right. They all were.

I deserved what George was about to do to me.

I deserved every beating I ever got.

From Ste. From Sami. From Finn.

From Mac.

And with the memory of him fresh in my mind, I was no longer in a room with George.

I was with _him_.

My angry, deranged, hate filled, homophobic old man.

The first kick was aimed at my ribs, taking me back to when I was six years old. He made me lie to the doctors and tell them it was my fault.

"You're pathetic!" George screamed, but all I could hear was Mac.

_"You pathetic little wuss!"_

_"You're even more pathetic now than you were back then!"_

I was pulled up to my feet, my back hitting the wall seconds later as a fist collided with my cheek.

"I don't know what John Paul ever saw in you. You're an embarrassment."

_"You are such an embarrassment."_

I blocked it all out. I had gotten good at that. Pretending it wasn't happening. I'd had enough practice.

Once he was finished playing with me, the only thing I felt was exhaustion. I was numb to the pain. It was almost like the bruises didn't exist.

Almost.

_"I almost feel sorry for you._

_Almost."_

"You won't win." I gritted, wincing as I moved to get a better look at him. He spun around once he reached the door, that same twisted, sadistic grin on his face.

"I already have. Nobody believes you, James. Nobody believes you and nobody ever will."

He left me on the floor with Mac's words echoing around me.

_"Nobody believes I hit you. And nobody ever will."_

Why won't anyone believe me?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope George is in the bodybag at the end of the year.


End file.
